Dream a Little Dream of Me
by Sumomo'MoonGoddess
Summary: Harry life outside of Hogwarts is very less than desirable, but what if The Boy Who Lived was able to die and be brought back as a different person what kind of life would he choose to live and what friends whould he make.
1. The Arrival

This is a new story I'm working on and I hope you all like it ^_^

I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters associated with the books or movies.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

~HP~

My mind replayed this summer's events in my head over and over again. Petunia yelling at me for doing the laundry wrong; and ruining both her and Vernon's favorite shirts. And Vernon in turn beating me until I fell unconscious and then having his way with me. In my mind I was screaming for it to end to just forget everything that has happened to me. Then I remember something, a fleeting memory in the back of my mind all those times of abuse, I remember a song and someone stroking my hair as soon as Vernon left I don't know who it was or why I remember it but that person would always come and try to calm me down afterward speaking in a language I have not heard before, singing me to sleep. It is all I can remember before I wake up from the former nightmare turned dream.

"YOU USELESS BOY GETS DOWN HERE AND MAKE BREAKFAST NOW!" I hear Vernon yell from the bottom of the from my tattered bed, I get dressed and head downstairs.

~AD~

I sat at my desk going over this year's schedule as the school year was rapidly approaching when I could hear the statue moving outside my door. And sure enough a couple of seconds later it opened to revel Severus at my door.

"Hello Severus my boy would you like a lemon drop or some tea." I offered.

"Albus we both that you called me here for something and I am in no mood for your snack ploy" Severus said sitting in a seat in front of my desk.I let this comment slide and continued at the task at hand.

"Well Severus what I wanted to know is has the dark lord made any plans to attack Harry" I said anticipating something grand.

"No the Dark Lord hasn't been scheming as of late but I think he may be planning for something huge." Severus said with the strictest face I have seen in my life

"Well I guess that means that were done here for now…Severus remember to inform me the moment you get news of an attack or any plot to kill Harry ok" I said looking sternly at the potions master. He seemed to glare at me in opposition before finally standing

"Yes headmaster I will tell you the minute I hear anything." he said as he turned and left my office

'Well it looks like things have begun to die down but I won't put it past Voldemort to go and do some dirty trick to get Harry' I thought as I returned to my paperwork.

~HP~

I had spent the whole day outside tending to Aunt Petunia's garden when Vernon got home from work and slammed the front door.

'I guess the easy stuff is over for now' I thought and of course immediately after I thought that I was called back inside.

"BOY where is Dinner." Vernon yelled at me.

"I'm sorry I was busy doing the gardening that I didn't have time." I said innocently.

"Cut the crap BOY dinner is more important than that stupid gardening GET TO IT" Vernon yelled walking into the living room.

"Vernon I take slight offense to that I mean how else is my garden going to beat everyone else's this year I can't do it myself you know." Petunia said walking over to her husband.I got bored of all this and went into the kitchen to make dinner. I was about half way through cooking dinner when my stomach growled loudly.

'Man I forgot I was so hungry' I thought as I tried to take a little food from the pot of soup I was making. Unfortunately for me Petunia saw me take some and yelled at me. Soon after Vernon came in and pulled me by the ear to my room all the while mumbling

"Ungrateful little bastard…let the freak stay here for what…should have thrown him out when we had the chance." When we got to my room he threw me inside and locked the door. I knew it wouldn't be long before he returned again to hit me and I was right as a couple of seconds later the door opened and Vernon came in wielding a hammer. He raised it above his head ready to strike me when there was a noise from behind me. It was a very deep growling noise that at first you had to really be listening to hear it but it soon grew louder.

"BOY what kind of stupid animal is in here" Vernon yelled staring at the darkened walls behind me and seeing growling got louder and louder and I had to cover my ears Vernon panicked and threw the Hammer at the source of the noise. There was a loud thud and what sounded like the breaking of bones. The growling stopped but then a foot came out of the darkness bringing with it the figure of a person.

"WHO ARE YOU!" Vernon yelled at the walked into the light and it was a girl somehow I felt like I had seen her before.

"Why does it matter what my name is" She said snapping her fingers. Two more girls jumped down through the ceiling.

"Your freak people aren't you!" Vernon the commotion caused Petunia and Dudley to climb up the stairs and into the room

"WHAT IS GOING ON!" Petunia screamed as Dudley slightly hid behind her.

"This freak has broken into our home PETUNIA, get me the knifes from downstairs." Vernon yelled. Before Petunia had a chance to leave the girl had ran up to his side grabbed his arm and twisted it painfully behind his back. Dudley in response, tired to tackle the girl only causing her to turn around and have him tackle Vernon.

"What in the world is going on" Petunia yelled her eyes growing wide.

"You should not abuse people" the girl simply stated letting go of grabbed a scrap piece of metal from the floor and stabbed the girl in the stomach.

"Sumomo!" one of the girls yelled trying to run while the other girl held her back

"She'll be ok" she said calmly to her

"How the hell is she going to be ok she was just stabbed.' I said as the girl fell to the ground.

Everyone waited a couple of seconds and since she didn't move the Dursleys let out a sigh of relief. What they didn't see was the girl's hand moving then her arm the girl slowly rose back up and stood. She pulled out the scrap piece of metal from her stomach and it slowly started to heal up.

"WHAT KIND OF FREAK ARE YOU!" Vernon yelled as the girl let out a small laugh

"The one who is cursed to never die" she said

"Kyoko, Maemi can you come over here." she added The two girls walked over toward her forming a line. The girl named Sumomo walked forward and grabbed Vernon by the shirt and lifted him off the ground. Everyone stared in amazement but the two other girls quickly snapped out of it as they each grabbed hold of one of the Dursleys.

"What…what are you going to do to us?" Petunia asked her voice and body shaking noticeably

"I'm going to teach you a lesson about abuse" Sumomo said giving a sickly sweet smile. Suddenly her facial features went dim and her eyes half closed. Both of the other girls quickly grabbed her small frame before she hit the floor. Vernon on the other hand looked extremely frightened like he had seen a ghost. Suddenly there were scars on his face and hands and he was screaming in pain Sumomo looked like she came to and let go of him and letting him hit the ground with a loud thud. She proceeded to do the same to Petunia and Dudley. The three Dursleys huddled together for a moment before running scared out of the room. One of the girls closed the door behind them as Sumomo walked over to me and held out a hand to help me up.

"Who are you and what did you do to them?" I asked stunned

"Well my name is Sumomo and I guess it is sensible that you wouldn't remember me. As for those three I made sure they feel the pain they caused on you every day of their lives."Sumomo said sitting next to me.

"Ok then who are these two?" I asked pointing to the two other girls.

"That is Kyoko and Maemi" she said first pointing to the girl with shorter darker hair then to the girl with really long almost snow white hair.

"Well Harry I don't think they will bother you for a while but just in case I can help you leave here." Sumomo said a second I was confused at how she knew my name

"Yes Harry I know your name you told me it a long time ago maybe even so far back that you don't remember it yourself and yes I am reading your mind right now." Sumomo said smirking as I freaked out a little more.I tried to think rationally and finally realized that Sumomo was wearing some sort of robe thing

"It's a kimono Harry" she corrected me reading my thoughts.

"Ok….Sumomo stops reading my mind I have to think a few things out. Could you come back in a couple of days" I said Sumomo nodded and left through the dark corner of my room.

'There is a lot to think about but I guess anyplace is better than here' I thought to myself


	2. The Departure

Yay next Chapter ^_^

**Ok so here is what happened in the last Chapter:**

"Ok….Sumomo stop reading my mind I have to think a few things out. Could you come back in a couple of days" I said Sumomo nodded and left through the dark corner of my room.

'there is a lot to think about but I guess anyplace is better than here' I thought to myself falling asleep.

Now on with this one ^_~

~DM~

I felt pain shoot through my body one day during the summer it felt horrible unlike anything I had ever gone through and it surely almost trumped my coming of age inheritance. That day I had doubled over in pain it was so sudden that my whole family thought I was dying and even now we don't know what caused it. Ever since then I would have times when I randomly felt overwhelming emotions which is something I have been trained not to show, and even more recently they have been scary emotions of killing myself mixed with random pains on my body. Even Severus couldn't explain any of this the pain and emotions have significantly died down these last couple of days and I was extremely relieved to have time to myself. I was sitting in the parlor when my father and Severus came inside.

"Draco I believe that Severus has found the source of the mysterious pain and emotions you were feeling" my Father said sitting down.

"what is it Father?" I asked curiously

"Well as Severus put it and I agree after hearing his theory that you have been feeling the pain and emotions of your mate" Father said putting it extremely bluntly.

"My MATE why would my mate be feeling this kind of pain and why do I feel it." I asked almost jumping off my chair. Severus cleared his throat and I looked up at him

" well Draco I believe that this pain and your mate's emotions were so strong that you were able to feel them through a small bond you share." he said sternly

"but I don't even know my mate" I said looking confused

"well for their to be that kind of bond in place already you would have to have seen or at least know your mate in some way" Severus said before sitting down.

"Well how will we be able to tell who is my mate?" I asked impatiently

"Calm down Draco we are working on that…there are a couple spells to find your mate but the best way is for you to find them yourself." Father said with a slight smirk on his face.

"AHHH" I yelled out " all this is getting really annoying I'm just going to go to bed for now" I said getting up and walking out of the parlor. I walked the long hallways toward my room and plopped my body on the bed just barely having energy to kick of my shoes before curling up under the covers and immediately falling asleep.

~HP~

These last couple days have been semi bliss. The Dursleys were leaving me alone partially because of what Sumomo had said and also because She had set up a barrier around the house that allowed me to use magic without the ministry finding out. She also had been coming over everyday when it got dark out and we talked for a while she was mainly interested in my school and family but was amazed when I told her I played Quidditch her eyes grew wide in fascination.

"What's Quidditch?" Sumomo said sitting on my bed as I went through my trunk.

"Well basically it's a game played on brooms. There are seven people per team a Keeper, three Chasers, two Beaters and a Seeker and the object of the game is to score more point than your opponents and the game ends when the Seeker grabs the Snitch." I said drawing a picture of the Quidditch pitch and the goals.

"Hehe it must be fun to fly am I right" she said as I pulled out his Firebolt to show her.

"Wow Harry that's so cool hehe" Sumomo said careful touching the broom like she was afraid to break it.

"Sumomo it wont break that easy" I said grabbing my broom and putting it away. Sumomo got up and looked out my window

"Harry have you thought about my offer?" she said hopping up and down to get a better view out my window.

"Yeah and why are you hopping" I asked as I sat on my bead.

"…..I'm short and I can't see out the window….." was her response as she looked at me with a small glare

"Don't make fun of my size" she added for good measure. It was true that Sumomo was pretty short and she was only a couple of months younger than me

' I'm about 5'6" and I'm short she is about 5'1" without heels or those weird shoes on'

"So what do you think about leaving here?" Sumomo said cocking her head to one side.

"well I was thinking of what about Dumbledore and my friends won't they worry if I was missing." I said and fell back on my bed to stare at the ceiling.

"well I don't think they would believe you were missing" Sumomo said smiling

"what do you mean of course I would be missing as far as they know" I said sitting up shocked.

"well not exactly my plan calls for them to think you are dead hehe" Sumomo said trying to play it off innocently. My jaw dropped

"YOU WANT THEM TO THINK IM DEAD!" I yelled out.

"Well yeah I mean it would be better if they all thought The Boy Who Lived was dead right I mean then you wouldn't have that scary dude after you right?" Sumomo said referring the 'scary dude' to Voldemort.

"that would be true since he is after me every year….but how will you make them think I'm dead." I asked confused.

"hehe…well for that I would need a blood sample" Sumomo said with her hand behind her head laughing nervously.

"why do you need a blood sample?" I was starting to get a little freaked out at where this was going.

"I just need one ok its important for this so it can't be easily faked" Sumomo said looking seriously at me.

"Alright alright I will give you a blood sample ok" I said giving up

" Yay this will only hurt for a second" Sumomo said. As she walked toward me one of her fingernails grew into a claw. She grabbed my arm not tightly but enough that I couldn't flinch

" I don't want to slice your whole arm open so don't move ok." she said as she brought down the claw to my arm and cut a small slit on my wrist. I winced in pain as little red droplets of blood came out of the cut Sumomo wiped the blood with her finger and healed the cut all in the same movement. I stood holding my wrist in amazement as I watched Sumomo with my blood on her finger. It was odd how she was just looking at it

"um so what are you going to do with that?" I asked really wanting to know what my blood was being used for. Sumomo shushed me with her free hand as she brought up the blood to her nose and sniffed it and almost immediately after she stuck her finger in her mouth and at it.

"WHAT YOU ONLY WANTED MY BLOOD FOR A SNACK!" I said getting royally pissed off.

"no there was a more important reason as to why I ate it but for now please stand behind me" Sumomo said standing from off the ground and walking to about the middle of my room. I slowly walked and stood behind her as she pulled out a large knife looking thing form her pants pocket.

"What are you going to do Sumomo?" I asked curiously but soon found out as Sumomo sliced at her arm and blood spewed out and covered the wall in her blood.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" I said hopping backwards out of the way of the spewing blood.

"hehe well I am making it look like you died what does it look like" Sumomo said as her arm healed in a matter of seconds and she continued to cut at different limbs to make blood spatter on the walls and floor.

"how is that going to be my blood thou aren't you the one bleeding?" I asked confused on the concept of all this.

"my blood is special I can change it so right now its basically your blood on the walls at least it will look that way if anyone takes tests on it" Sumomo said and stopped cutting as soon as she was satisfied with all the blood on the walls.

"Oh but how are we leaving here without anyone seeing us." I stood on the only spot not covered in blood.

"Stop asking questions sometimes and just wait Harry" Sumomo said shaking her head as she grabbed my arm and we started sinking down into the ground.

"Wha….Wait what's going on…..what about my stuff." I said as we started sinking more Sumomo's head was almost lost to the floor as mine was still a good ways above and I was still sinking.

'don't worry about it we will get it in a minute' Sumomo said in my head as we disappeared. The feeling of this kind of travel was actually pretty fun after you get past the sheer terror of traveling through objects and not needing to breath for a while. It took what felt like forever to get to where we started to resurface form the ground but as I was later told it only took a couple of seconds. When we got to Sumomo's house we were greeted by Kyoko and Maemi who both bowed

"welcome back Hime-sama…. Harry-kun" they both said at the same time.

'wow this will be different.' I thought to myself as I was led inside the house.

~AD~

I was walking through the halls of Hogwarts when one of the paintings I noticed was running after me through the portraits.

"Headmaster your presence is requested in your office, there was a breech in the magical barrier at Harry Potter's residence." it said like it was out of breath. I stopped dead in my tracks quickly turned around and ran toward my office

' I hope Voldemort hasn't gotten his hands on the boy I need him for all of this to work.' I said quickly running up the steps to my office and hurriedly closed the door behind me.

Hehe wow what a development huh hehe I actually finished this one in hours YAY and since there is a two hour delay to day I got to finish and post it ^_^ hehe please review and I will keep typin away at this hehe.

Me: THREE CHEERS FOR SNOW DAY

Maemi: I SECOND THAT MOTION!

Everyone: ….*insert cricket*

Kyoko: Maemi I think you have had two many butterbeers *carries Maemi from the table*

Maemi: *points at Severus* hahahahhhahahhahhaha…..it's a giraffe.

Severus: O.o *Silence*

Me: ooook well now Severus is a giraffe apparently…..don't worry not really only in Maemi's eyes altou I would think Severus would be like a tarantula or something cool like that O.o oh I know a scorpion.

Draco: are you all just gonna start naming us animals…..

Me: Shuush ferret…*rubs Draco's head*…..hehe ferrets…heheheheheheheheheh

Harry: UM Well while our story writer is currently incapacitated by random thoughts I will have to say see you all next chapter she should actually start it tonight if she doesn't have to much homework.

Me: RANDOM SESSHOMARU APPERANCES…(jk…..I wish I wasn't ) *Kyoko comes and drags me away from the table*

Kyoko: why do you all insist on getting drunk off of butterbeer

Me: I didn't have butterbeer I had CHOCOLATE (Chocolate drunk) hehehehehhehehehehehehehehe


	3. Changes

Hey all after being gone for so long you all need a new chapter ^_^

**So this is what happened last time.**

I was walking through the halls of Hogwarts when one of the paintings I noticed was running after me through the portraits.

"Headmaster your presence is requested in your office, there was a breech in the magical barrier at Harry Potter's residence." it said like it was out of breath. I stopped dead in my tracks quickly turned around and ran toward my office

'I hope Voldemort hasn't gotten his hands on the boy I need him for all of this to work.' I said quickly running up the steps to my office and hurriedly closed the door behind me.

**On with the show ^_^**

~AD~

I had to send someone to check on the boy while I tried to figure out what caused the breach. So I called Severus out from his room.

"Severus, you need to check in on Harry's residence there has been a breach in the magical barrier."

"Why must I go check on the Potter boy why not McGonagall." Severus' cold tone was the same he always used when speaking but he still sounded snobbish.

"YOU WILL GO BECAUSE I HAVE TOLD YOU TO" I hated the way Severus thought he was so above every other person working here. "NOW GET OUT OF MY OFFICE AND GO CHECK ON THE BOY." Severus exited the room and was off. I still had to figure out how in the hell did someone get passed the barrier without it alerting me.

~DM~

Today had been so much better than the last few weeks. Not only had my condition improved but I felt this overwhelming sense of relief that I was sure came from my mate as my day had been pretty boring. But it was good that my mate whoever they were was at least doing better than before I don't know how they could have been through that much pain. And it was my mission to find out.

~HP~

I woke up lying on the ground and suddenly snapped up and grabbed my glasses. This isn't the Dursley's where the hell am I. it all started coming back to me Sumomo, leaving and coming here it was kind of surreal and I hoped it wasn't a dream that I wasn't going to be rudely awakened and forced to cook breakfast or something. I stood up and started to walk around the house it had wooden floors in the hallway and mats in the rooms and was pretty small. It only had four rooms that I counted each of the doors. I guess I should count that locked room to so then it would have been five. Each of the rooms were pretty bare accept one that had pillows and a bunch of everything in it I guessed it had to be Sumomo's which had me wonder where Kyoko and Maemi slept. I suddenly forgot what I was thinking about by the smell of eggs wafting from what I guessed was the kitchen so I wandered in there.

"Oh your awake Harry do you want something to eat?" Sumomo asked her back to me

"Um…I guess I'll have whatever you're having" I really didn't want to be an inconvenience to her

"Harry it's no trouble I can cook whatever you want" Sumomo reassured me.

"Sumomo stop reading my mind" I was getting annoyed of her always doing that

"I'm sorry I can't help it it's just something I always do." Was her apology

"Well then to make it up to me can I have some eggs and bacon?" I was still standing since I realized there was no place to sit only a little table with no chairs.

"Ok sit down though and I'll have it ready in a couple of seconds." I shrugged and sat down at the table and true to her word Sumomo quickly came over and gave me my food and then she got her some and sat across from me at the table.

"So what am I going to do now." I questioned still confused after all that's happened

"You can do whatever you want Harry" Sumomo smiled

"No offence to you but even if I left the Dursley's I still need some sort of education and I would prefer it to be a Wizarding education… would it even be possible to go back to Hogwarts?" I was filled with questions plus I missed my friends and other family.

"It's very possible, not easy but possible because you have to understand Harry your old self had died and now you're a new Harry or whatever you want to be called. Even if you do go back to Hogwarts you can never be your old self because that would cause everything you have worked so hard to get away from to catch up to you. Do you understand?" Sumomo looked at me seriously.

"But what about my friends my family?" I was worried now

"For now at least they can never know you were Harry Potter they have to believe your dead the more people you tell the easier it is for all of this to fall before your eyes." She had a sullen look to her and I knew she wanted this to work for me.

"Then what do I have to do to get this all working?" she was silent for a minute.

"You have to at least change your appearance and your name." Sumomo was still thinking this entire thing over

"You mean like a charm?" I had changed from worried about everyone to curious as to how all this was going to work

"No, you need something stronger than that something they would never be able to accidentally or purposely see through." Sumomo smiled and hurriedly left the room. I followed her as she got out a big key from her sleeve and unlocked the locked room. Inside it was huge every wall had shelves lining it and every shelf had potions and ingredients on it to the point where it looked like the shelves were going to break from the weight of it all.

"What is this place?" I was stunned

"This… it's just something my grandma would do in her spare time. They're not like the potions you would brew at school they're a lot more potent and some even have permanent effects on the body." Sumomo got a step ladder from the corner and placed it in front of one of the walls and got down an icy blue potion.

"This should work… Ha to figure one of these ones would come in handy one day" Sumomo giggled a little.

"What do you mean by that I mean why did you lock all of this up in the first place?" I was confused by her reaction

"my grandma used to brew a lot of random potions she would find in old books and would spend her time trying to improve them from the originals so most of them don't have much of a use in everyday life except for her healing potions, but this one is a potion that causes the drinkers appearance to change to whatever they want it to be. And before you ask it is reversible by drinking the same potion again. But this one is so ancient the recipe has been lost so no one will know." Sumomo gave me the potion and uncorked the top.

"Now all you need to do is drink it and imagine what changes you want to your body ok" I hesitantly put the bottle to my lips and drank all of the liquid and strangely enough it tasted just like strawberries. I began to think of what I wanted changed of course I would have to get rid of the scar on my forehead as it was a dead giveaway. Then I thought about my hair and how I really didn't like having it look so messy all the time I had always wanted to try and grow it out but it never seemed to really work well. And then I was debating my eye color everyone I met told me I had stunning green eyes and I decided I would keep them that way it was the only thing that would remind me of my old self. To be cheeky I decided I would add a few inches to my height seeing as I was one of the shortest boys in my year. When I thought it was enough I opened my eyes to see Sumomo scowling back at me.

"What is it… did it not work?" I was worried that all of it had gone to waste. Sumomo scrunched up her nose and glared at me.

"You just had to make yourself taller, you just wanted to tease me about my height right!" She walked out of the room and I followed after her.

"N-NO! That's not it Sumomo… I might have been noticed if I stayed the same height!" I yelled after her but she wasn't going to listen to any of it as she walked into her room and slammed the door shut.

"That's one way to piss her off good job" someone laughed behind me as I turned I could see Kyoko's smug look and Maemi looking very worriedly at Sumomo's door.

"I'll go check on her" Maemi walked over and stepped inside her room.

"Well you sure look different if I didn't know you were Harry-san I might just have attacked you thinking you were intruding." Kyoko put an arm on my shoulder and directed me toward the bathroom where I could look at myself in a mirror. At first I couldn't really see much it was blurry but soon I realized that it wasn't the mirror it was my glasses making everything blurry, so I took them off. I was stunned I did look completely different my hair had grown down to my waist and was completely smooth except for the hair that was falling in front of my eyes. I lifted it up to see that my scar had completely vanished. At that point I was sure I had grown a couple of inches and even if I hadn't two out of three wasn't bad.

"Now all you need is a new name… got any ideas?" Kyoko was standing in the door way and I was still at a loss for words.

~SS~

I was seething as I got out of Hogwarts barrier. Dumbledore knew I hated the boy so why would he send me to check on him. I'm sure he was fine must've just used some stupid magic that set off the alarm. I would get there to see that the-boy-who-lived was just fine sitting around being lazy somewhere. Before I knew it I was already walking up the stairs to number four Privet Drive and knocking on the door. A huge man answered the door.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" the man yelled as his faced turned an unearthly shade of red.

"I'm here to check on Potter as there was some sort of breach in the barrier." This was going to be a waste of my time I was sure of it.

"So you're a FREAK to! I've had it up to here with you FREAKS messing with my family's life." A woman walked up behind him looking worried.

"Vernon the NEIGHBORS!" she said in a hushed voice and he mumbled and let me in.

"Go get the boy and then get the hell out of my house for good. His room is first on the left upstairs" Vernon yelled before walking into the sitting room. I walked up the stairs and found the room pretty easily it was the only one with a food slot. As I opened the door however I was slightly shocked the walls were covered in darkening blood and it was everywhere. I had to for now believe it was Potter's and report back to Dumbledore but I had to wonder what happened to the body. Before I left I stepped inside and took a vile out to collect some of the blood knowing that Dumbledore would want me to test it to be sure it was Potter's. with that I left and walked into the darkness to go reveal the news.

Well that is the end of this chapter plz message me with any ideas or anything it would be much appreciated and hopefully I can get another chapter up soon

Me: Whooooo finally done this one its like what the third time I attempted to do it

Kyoko: I guess so you really should have saved it more often then you wouldn't have had to write it three times.

Me: Not my fault my computers keep messing up.

Draco: what's a computer?

Me: it's like a TV

Draco: what's a TV?

Harry: don't worry about it Draco it's a muggle device

Draco: oh… why didn't you say that sooner why would I want to know about a muggle device.

Me: *facepalm*

Sumomo: Well that's all for right now people see ya later. Also message if u want Sesshomaru to show up we're debating whether he should or not so if u want him u gotta tell us


End file.
